


I Just Want To Fall In Love

by Hetalia1912



Category: Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bang Chan-centric, Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Insomniac Bang Chan, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Protective Woojin, Slow-ish burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	I Just Want To Fall In Love

**10:05 AM**

"You're awake already?"

Chan turned around to face Woojin."Why,is ten in the morning to early to be awake?"He asked.Woojin just shrugged."No,but everyone else except you,me and Minho are still asleep."He explained."So it's just kind of surprising."

Chan laughed a bit."Honestly hyung you shouldn't be surprised to see me awake this early anymore."Woojin gave him a forced smile."That's exactly what I'm worried about Channie."He said.Chan didn't get a chance to answer him because just at that moment,Minho walked outside looking worn out,which told Chan that the younger boy hadn't been awake for very long.


End file.
